Senyum Robot yang Membeku
by aia masanina
Summary: Di tengah sebuah kota yang selalu diguyur hujan, gadis kecil itu terus melangkah, sembari menggendong saudaranya, sang hero yang telah menjadi rongsokan. "Hei, Len ... aku telah gagal menjadi heroine ..." [LenRin] Untuk #HEROisch dan #Love4NOTP #KarenaLenRinPantasBahagia


Masih, senja itu, hujan menguyuri bumi.

Langit pun berwarna kelabu. Awan-awan gelap berkumpul dan menutupi. Tak tampak matahari terbenam di ufuk barat sana. Sinarnya terhalang hujan. Kota pun menjadi suram.

 _Splash_.

Ia melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri jalanan yang penuh kumbangan. Tertatih-tatih, terseok-seok. Entah sudah berapa puluh kilometer ia berjalan. Ia sudah lelah.

 _Splash_.

Kakinya yang mengilat menginjak sebuah kumbangan, mencipratkan air yang membekukan kakinya. Awal-awal ia terkena kakinya menjadi ngilu, namun kini ia sudah terbiasa, _walau tetap saja ia tak bisa mencegah hantaran listrik yang mencetus-cetus kakinya_.

 _Splash_.

 _(Apakah sudah cukup sampai di sini?)_

 _Splash_.

 _(Ke mana lagi ia harus meminta bantuan?)_

 _Splash_.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah, dengan mata yang memandang satu arah. Ia mendongak, mempelajari satu bangunan dengan matanya yang sayu. Kakinya yang mungil langsung mengubah arah, melangkah dengan terseok-seok, berharap bahwa tempat ini akan menerima _dirinya_.

Semoga ini menjadi destinasi terakhirnya ...

... _untuk meminta bantuan._

Terdengar suara ketukan lemah di celah-celah kebisingan hujan. Sang pemilik rumah bertanya-tanya. Bayangannya pun mendekat ke arah pintu dan menariknya, menampakkan wajah seorang gadis kecil berwajah kuyu di celahnya.

Gadis itu kembali memohon.

"Profesor, tolong ..." Suaranya tercekat sesaat. _**"Tolong hidupkan kembali kakak saya ...!"**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Senyum Robot yang Membeku**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Len – Rin

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk _event_

 **#HEROisch**

dan

 **#Love4NOTP**

 **#KarenaLenRinPantasBahagia**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Splash splash splash._

Bayang-bayang Rin kembali menyusuri kota yang sepi nan sunyi itu. Hujan masih saja mengguyur dengan deras. Tubuhnya yang sudah basah pun kembali basah, menciptakan sensasi dingin yang serasa menusuk dirinya. Benang-benang listrik lagi-lagi berkelebat di seluruh tubuhnya, sulit tertangkap mata namun menyakiti dirinya.

 _Lagi-lagi ia kembali ditolak._

Tadi Rin memohon dengan sekuat tenaga, mengatakan bahwa ia percaya profesor itu bisa melakukannya. Namun profesor tua dan berjanggut itu hanya bergeming, kemudian menggeleng dan menolak secara singkat. Belum sempat Rin berkata lagi, pintu langsung ditutup, membuat Rin kehilangan harapan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kalau boleh menyumpah, ia ingin mengatakan _brengsek_.

Sungguh tidak adil. Mereka diciptakan oleh tangan-tangan manusia, lahir dari berbagai teknologi yang diimpikan akal manusia. Tubuh metal, otak buatan, begitulah konstruksi robot yang diciptakan sekalipun mereka dibuat menyerupai manusia. Robot-robot sepertinya dirinya diciptakan untuk mempermudah pekerjaan manusia, tetapi sekarang mereka dibuang begitu saja. Keberadaan mereka membuat manusia menjadi lambat dan malas, ditambah dengan krisis ekonomi dunia yang terus menekan.

Ada beberapa faktor, tentu saja, tetapi disalahkan karena membuat malas manusia membuat Rin geram.

Berpuluh-puluh kilometer ia berjalan, tak terhitung berapa banyak ia melihat berbagai robot yang bernasib mengenaskan. Kusam tak dirawat, setengah korslet, bahkan mati sepenuhnya di pinggir jalan. Macam-macam sebabnya. Mulai dari tiadanya suku cadang, orderdil terlepas dari tubuhnya, sampai tersambar petir.

Mata Rin setengah terkatup. Kepalanya terkulai berkali-kali. Sekoyong-koyong ia akan jatuh, tergeletak di tanah dan hanya bisa memandang hujan yang berisiko merusak tubuhnya. Namun ia terus berjalan. Ia harus terus berjalan. Ia tak boleh berhenti melangkah.

 _ **Karena ia tak sendiri.**_

Rin menoleh ke belakang, menatap ke arah seseorang yang berada di punggungnya. Seseorang yang persis jati dirinya, sama-sama seorang robot. Robot yang sedari awal berada di punggung Rin masih bergeming. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya terkulai lemah, seolah-olah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dirinya.

 _Ya, benar._

Kagamine Len.

Robot yang diciptakan untuk menjadi saudara Rin, menjadi teman Rin. Ah, mungkin terbalik, karena Len menyala satu menit lebih dulu sebelum Rin. Ialah robot yang paling dekat dengan Rin. Selalu ceria, selalu tangkas, selalu mendengarkan dan melindungi Rin di saat susah maupun senang.

 _Ya, benar._

Itu sudah menjadi kenangan lama.

 _ **Karena kini ia telah mati.**_

Sudah tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan dari diri Len. Ia sudah mati, juga mustahil diperbaiki. Terlalu banyak kerusakan di tubuhnya, membuat Rin menangis, membuat Rin putus asa.

Tetapi, Rin bertekad untuk tidak menyerah.

Ia rela menggendong Len dengan tubuh ringkihnya, berjalan tak tentu arah tak peduli berapa jauhnya. Ia harus mendapatkan bantuan. Ia harus menemui seorang profesor yang bisa menghidupkan kembali seorang Len.

Ia menemui satu demi satu profesor yang tak ia kenal, mengetuk satu demi satu rumah ataupun laboratorium. Namun, kedatangannya tidak diterima. Alasannya mereka kehabisan suku cadang, kehabisan akal, juga stigma negatif.

 _Robot sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di dunia ini._

 _Robot sudah harus dimusnahkan._

Bagi mereka, para manusia, robot adalah salah satu kreasi akal manusia yang gagal.

Ada baiknya mereka kembali ke zaman purba di mana tidak adanya teknologi, yang penting tidak membuat malas umat manusia.

 _Sungguh seenaknya sendiri._

Apa gunanya diciptakan berbagai robot kalau begitu?! Mengapa mereka yang disalahkan?! Mengapa manusia-manusia itu merasa dirinya benar?! Diskriminasi macam apa ini?!

Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka diciptakan begitu canggih?

Mengapa mereka sampai diciptakan otak buatan, hati buatan, di mana mereka bisa hidup selayaknya seorang manusia?

Mengapa manusia menafsirkan berbagai emosi di dalam diri mereka?

 _Kenapa mereka harus memiliki perasaan selayaknya manusia?_

Jika tidak ada, pasti Rin tidak akan mengerti rasa sakit Len, dan ia tidak akan peduli akan kematian Len.

Nyatanya, Rin peduli ...

 _ **... karena ia memiliki perasaan seorang manusia.**_

Tak hanya ia. Len juga, robot-robot lain juga. Mereka semua dapat membaca semua emosi manusia, dapat merasakan berbagai perasaan manusia, sehingga hati mereka sama sensitifnya dengan manusia. Mereka akan berbahagia di saat memang harus bahagia, mereka akan bersedih di saat mereka harus bersedih. Persis dengan manusia, persis dengan hukum dunia.

Rin tak akan meninggalkan Len.

Tidak akan pernah.

 _Karena ia harus menanggung kesalahannya._

 _ **Karena Len adalah saudaranya.**_

Wajah Len masih damai seperti saat terakhir Rin menoleh. Mata yang terpejam, rambut yang basah, wajah yang membeku. Kakinya yang berbahan metal begitu dingin di tangan Rin. Tubuh itu memang selalu dingin, Rin tahu, namun rasa sayangnya pada Rin seolah membuatnya terasa hangat.

Rin menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

Ia akan terus berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Len adalah pahlawan Rin.

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu. Ia selalu ada untuk Rin, siap melindungi kapan saja. Menolong Rin saat terjatuh, membantu Rin melakukan tugas-tugasnya, juga selalu di sisinya. Tak pernah Len sedetik pun pergi dari sisinya, juga tak pernah sejauh apapun.

Len akan selalu melindungi Rin.

Hari itu, Len membawa Rin pergi, kabur dari amukan profesor yang stres karena krisis ekonomi. Retak di tangannya akibat lemparan botol _sake_ profesor tak ia hiraukan. Di bawah hujan, mereka berlari, menggenggam erat tangan masing-masing. Len memimpin, sementara Rin mengikuti.

(Saat itu, rasanya Rin ingin menjerit melihat kondisi Len. Benang-benang listrik terlihat jelas dari tubuh Len, tanda bahwa Len mulai korslet. Rin berteriak-teriak memanggil, meminta Len berhenti, meminta Len untuk mengenakan jas kedap air yang dipakainya. Namun Len hanya menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, mengatakan ia tak apa. _Aku baik-baik saja_ , begitulah katanya.

Dan harusnya saat itu Rin tak memercayai Len.)

Mereka telah jauh berlari, menyusuri bukit penuh ilalang tinggi. Napas mereka masih teratur. Meski dibuat menyerupai manusia, sebagai robot, mereka tak dapat lelah. Tetapi, sebagai robot pula, kerusakan di tubuhnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seutas benang listrik kembali mencetus lengannya, membuat Len mengerang. Konsentrasinya pun buyar. Ia tergelincir, terjerembab di tanah, membuat Rin terlempar ke depan dan terguling di hamparan rumput yang landai.

"Kyaa!"

Len yang baru menyadari kecerebohannya langsung mengangkat kepala.

"Rin!"

Rin terkapar di atas rumput setelah terguling berkali-kali. Tubuhnya kotor, sakitnya jangan ditanya. Rin mendesis menahan perih, ingin bangkit namun tak bisa. Rin mencoba mengangkat punggungnya, namun kerusakan yang tak terlihat dari luar benar-benar tak bisa ditahan rasa sakitnya.

 _BLAR!_

Rin mendongak ke arah langit. Langit sungguh gelap, tertutup awan hitam yang pekat. Petir menyambar-nyambar, membuat Rin ketar-ketir. Sebagai robot, aliran listrik bermega-mega watt adalah hal yang paling ditakuti. Jika petir sampai menyambar mereka, semua robot tahu, mereka akan mati dan berakhir di tumpukan robot rongsokan.

 _BLAR!_ Sekali lagi petir menyambar, dan berada dekat sekali dengan dirinya. Rin tahu, ia harus melarikan diri. Tetapi, rasa sakit yang tak tertahan membuat Rin tak mampu bergerak.

"Riiiinnnn!" Len memanggil keras-keras. Ia masih tengkurap, berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Cepat lari! Ke sini!"

Namun Rin hanya bisa menolehkan kepala dengan sorot mata menahan perih.

 _BLAR!_

"Riinn!" Len makin panik, terseok mencoba mendekati. "Cepat lari!"

Sekali lagi terdengar suara guntur, membuat Rin kembali mendongak. Awan petir kini ada di atasnya, mulai mencetuskan listrik, siap menyambar apa saja yang ada di bawah. Rin hanya dapat membelalak dengan netra yang mengabur akibat air hujan. Petir akan menyambar dirinya, dan ia tak bisa bergerak.

 _Ia akan mati!_

 _BLAR!_

Petir kembali turun dan siap menyambar. Rin berteriak tertahan seraya memejamkan mata.

"Kyaa!"

"RIIINNN!"

Terdengar suara sambaran yang memekakkan telinga. Rin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Kilat-kilat cahaya menyilaukan matanya. Rin tak mampu memandang. Ia takut, kalau ia membuka mata, maka ia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

 _Tamatlah hidupnya._

Ya, mengenaskan memang. Rin mati dalam pelarian tanpa sempat berbuat apa-apa. Niat ingin hidup di suatu tempat yang damai, malah ia berakhir disambar petir begini. Tak apa. Itu memang kesalahannya.

Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Len?

Apakah ia akan meninggalkan Len sendiri?

Bagaimana dengan Len?

 _Bagaimana—_

Petir berhenti menyambar. Rin membuka mata perlahan. Ia tertegun. Ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Sakit akibat disetrum listrik bermega-mega watt, sakit akibat disambar petir yang maha dahsyat.

 _Kenapa?_

Rin terpaku memandang kaki yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Perlahan ia mendongak, menyaksikan punggung lelaki yang tengah berdiri tangguh menghadangnya. Iris mata Rin mengecil, terkejut, terpana. Ia tak menyangka siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya kini, berdiri tegap memunggungginya, mengorbankan diri disambar petir demi melindunginya.

"Le ... Len ..."

 _Len ..._

 _Len ..._

Sesaat kemudian, Len terhuyung.

 _Bruk!_

 _LEN!_ "LEN!"

Rin tergopoh merangkak menghampiri Len yang ambruk di tengah hujan, dengan seluruh tubuh penuh asap.

"Len, Len!" Rin membalikkan Len yang terbaring dalam posisi miring dan memangkunya dengan hati-hati. Tubuh Len tidak gosong karena mereka dibuat dari bahan khusus, tetapi asap tipis yang mengepul dari tubuh Len cukup untuk mengetahui betapa parahnya kerusakan dirinya. "Len, Len, kau baik-baik saja? Len, Len, bangun!"

"Ugh ..." Len mendesis menahan sakit. Matanya yang memicing rapat berusaha ia buka. Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Rin, saudaranya, orang yang mati-matian ia lindungi. Ia tergugu sesaat, menyaksikan Rin yang terus memanggilnya, berusaha mencari suara yang lenyap.

"Rin ..." ucap Len lemah.

"Len ...! Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Rin serak, berusaha menahan tangis. Manusia memang hebat menciptakan robot penuh emosional seperti ini. "Maaf, Len. Ini semua salahku ..."

"Jangan katakan itu, Rin ..." Len berusaha menggeleng. "Semua ini karena kecerobohanku. Aku harus menanggung kesalahanku sendiri ..."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu tersambar petir demi melindungiku!" potong Rin dengan suara melengking. "Kesalahanmu tidak terletak di situ, Len!"

Kontras dengan Rin yang berteriak emosi dengan berurai air mata, Len mengulas senyum.

"Begitu, ya. Berarti tadi itu adalah kebodohanku ..." Len mengalihkan pandangan, menatap lurus langit yang masih menghitam. "Maaf ..."

"Len!" Rin memanggil dengan wajah dirambati air mata. "Len, tetap buka matamu, Len! Kau harus tetap hidup, Len. Leeenn—!"

Len kembali menatap Rin dalam, tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Maaf, Rin ..."

Len memejamkan mata, terkulai lesu layaknya manusia. Rin membelalak, kemudian ia menjerit.

"LEEEENNNN!"

Seluruh sistem di tubuh Len tidak lagi bergerak, mati seketika. Layaknya organ dalam tubuh manusia, seluruh sistem itulah yang menopang hidup Len. Robot tak memiliki nyawa, memang, bahkan robot tidak pantas dikatakan meninggalkan. Pada akhirnya, robot tetaplah barang, dan bila ia telah rusak, maka sudah tidak ada gunanya.

Namun, robot diciptakan hati.

Mereka memiliki emosi.

Mereka dibuat untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia. Mereka dibuat untuk hidup seperti manusia.

 _Maka, bagaimanakah reaksi seorang robot begitu ditinggal saudara yang ia sayangi?_

 _Jawabannya,_ _ **sama**_ **.**

Rin menangis tersedu, memeluk tubuh Len yang membeku di tengah hujan. Langit masih sendu, gelap dan hitam. Hujan masih turun dengan deras, namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tak ada lagi petir yang memekakkan telinga. Seluruh tanah hijau telah basah oleh air hujan, dan di tengah-tengahnya, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Rin menyesali takdirnya.

Takdir Len, maupun takdir dirinya.

 _Semua adalah kesalahannya._

 _Semua adalah kesalahannya._

 _ **Bagi Rin, semua adalah kesalahannya.**_

Andai ia tidak ceroboh dengan jatuh terguling di padang rumput. Andai ia lari saat petir akan menyambar. Andai ia tidak lemah. Andai ia lebih tegas ...

Sampai di sini saja kah jalan hidupnya?

Kalau tidak Len, ia tak mungkin hidup.

Tak ada kah yang dapat ia lakukan?

Tak ada kah yang dapat ia lakukan ... _**untuk mengembalikan seorang Len?**_

 _Mereka memang diciptakan untuk menyerupai manusia._

 _Mereka memang diciptakan untuk berperan layaknya manusia._

 _Namun, bagaimanapun mereka berbeda dari manusia._

 _Jika manusia mati, maka tidak ada cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali._

 _Namun, mereka tidak. Mereka bisa._

 _ **Karena mereka ... adalah robot.**_

Rin menegakkan kepala, mengusap air mata yang baru pertama kali berlinang. Ia memandang Len yang terpejam dengan wajah sendu, mengusap pipinya sekilas. Rin melepaskan jas yang sedari tadi dipakainya, kemudian memakaikannya pada Len dengan hati-hati. Rin menggendong Len dengan susah payah, kemudian ia berdiri, dengan Len yang kini berada di punggungnya.

Ia sudah menemukan semangat baru.

Ia akan berjalan, tak peduli berapa jauhnya.

Ia akan mencari cara untuk menghidupkan kembali Len ...

... saudaranya ...

... kesatrianya ...

 **...** _ **hero**_ **-nya.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Srak._

Sepasang kaki melangkah terseok, sepasang kaki kotor nan basah oleh kumbangan air hujan. Hujan mulai reda, namun masih ada sisa gerimis yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Rin melangkah pelan-pelan. Wajahnya lelah, wajahnya pias, namun ia tetap menguatkan diri.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Ia telah berjalan puluhan kilometer, mengetuk satu rumah ke rumah lainnya, namun tak ada yang mau menerima mereka. Bermacam-macam alasan, bermacam-macam penolakan. Ya, para profesor yang jahat. Ya, manusia memang jahat.

 _(Ke mana lagi ia harus melangkah?)_

Rin tidak tahu. Ia hanya terus melangkah tanpa peduli arah. Rin tidak tahu arah. Sejak awal, ia sudah kehilangan arah.

Rin tidak harus ke mana.

 _Bruk._

Ia tersandung—entah tersandung apa, kemudian tersungkur ke tanah setelah terguling terlebih dahulu. Sang saudara terlepas dari rengkuhan, ikut terguling dan tersungkur bersamanya. Rin sempat mengaduh, namun kemudian ia membungkam. Mereka berbaring bersisian, terlentang di atas tanah yang basah, menghadap langit yang terus menangis kala mereka melangkah.

Mereka bergeming sesaat.

Ah, tidak. Len sudah lama tidak bersua, terus bergeming tanpa bisa diajak bicara. Rin tidak punya kawan mengobrol sejak mereka berada di padang rumput itu. Rin hanya dapat memandang Len, membawanya berjalan berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Rin sudah lama tidak berbincang. Ia akui, ia merasa kesepian.

 _Ia rindu berbincang dengan Len._

Ingat ia di masa lalu, ketika hari-hari masih damai. Len dan Rin. Mereka jarang membicarakan hal penting. Sebagai robot yang menyerupai anak-anak, mereka lebih senang bermain. Jarang melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, meski Len termasuk handal dan bertanggung jawab. Semua robot sampai mengomel dibuatnya, sang profesor pun sampai dibuat pusing olehnya.

Mereka selalu bersama.

Mereka selalu tertawa.

Selalu, selalu, selalu.

 _Ia rindu berbincang dengan Len._

 _Rindu, rindu sekali._

"Hei, Len."

Rin membuka suara, menghalau suara hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Netranya masih memandang langit kelabu, tak menoleh ke arah Len yang berbaring di sampingnya. Sesaat ia membungkam. Entahlah, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Apakah memang hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, entah pada siapa. Pada Len, pada langit, atau mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, ya ..."

Bibir Rin bergetar. Senyum berusaha ia rajut.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku tak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menghidupkanmu kembali. Aku hanya membuang waktuku sia-sia, dan kau tahu, Len, yang kulakukan ini tidak ada gunanya."

Rin tergugu sesaat.

"Maaf ..."

Rin kembali diam. Langit kelabu tak berhenti ia pandang. Ada air mata yang ingin menggenang. Rin tidak menahannya. Ia membiarkan semuanya lepas, karena kini ia hanya bisa berbaring tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ah, Rin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tekadnya untuk menghidupkan kembali saudaranya pupus begitu saja. Padahal Len selalu melindunginya, padahal Len tak pernah menyerah untuknya, selama ini.

Len adalah _hero_ -nya.

Len selalu melindunginya, namun Rin tak bisa melindungi Len.

Ia tak bisa menjadi _heroine_.

Selama ini, ia selalu berada di balik bayang-bayang Len. Padahal ia tahu, Len juga memiliki keterbatasan. Ada waktunya sang _hero_ mati dan tak bisa melindunginya lagi, seperti saat ini.

Rin ingin melindungi _hero_ -nya.

Rin ingin menjadi _heroine_.

 _ **Rin juga ingin menjadi pahlawan yang juga bisa melindungi Len.**_

Namun, Rin sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Ia sudah tak sanggup menggendong Len lagi. Ia bahkan sudah tak sanggup membuka mata lagi.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu cepat menyerah, Len ..."

Sorot matanya mulai meredup. Nampaknya matanya akan segera menutup. Rin dapat merasakan sistem di tubuhnya sudah lambat berputar. Itu artinya, ia sudah tak dapat bertahan lagi.

"Maafkan aku juga yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat terakhir kita. Kalau saja aku masih bisa bertahan, aku harap kita bisa kembali ke padang rumput itu sebagai tempat terakhir kita ..."

Rin mengulas senyum. Ia masih terus memandang langit, tanpa memandang Len yang bergeming. Gila memang, berbicara sendiri. Namun itu tak sebanding dengan dirinya yang berjalan puluhan kilometer, diguyur hujan sepanjang jalan, dan menghampiri setiap manusia yang tidak sudi membantu karena sebuah pemikiran gila.

Rin sudah cukup menghadapi kegilaan ini.

Rin sudah cukup sebagai _heroine_ yang gagal.

Sebentar lagi ia akan rusak, mengikuti Len, mengikuti _hero_ -nya.

"Hei, Len ..."

Mata Rin sebentar lagi akan menutup. Ada sendu yang mewarnai nada bicaranya. Rintik hujan mulai berhenti, berkurang setitik demi setitik. Awan kelabu mulai bergeser, menampakkan langit biru barang secercah. Sinar matahari mulai menyorot, menerpa mereka, seakan akan menjemput mereka, meski mereka tak memiliki jiwa.

" _ **Seandainya kita diciptakan kembali, aku akan menjadi**_ **heroine** _ **untukmu ..."**_

Hujan telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Langit telah kembali cerah sekian lama. Sinar mentari hangat telah menyoroti bumi. Hari sudah tak lagi kelabu. Esok hari, dunia tidak akan lagi suram, melainkan penuh gegap gempita, akan para manusia yang menjalani hari baru.

Di bawah langit cerah nan biru, sepasang robot tengah berbaring di tanah yang basah. Sepasang robot berwajah persis. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam, selayaknya manusia yang sedang tertidur. Satu tidak tersenyum, satu lagi tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu damai. _Senyum dari robot yang membeku._

Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi merambat kemudian jatuh mengalir dari pipi sang robot.

 _Tes._

.

.

.

 _(Dan tanpa sempat Rin sadari, sepasang kaki tengah melangkah ke arah mereka. Sepasang kaki itu berhenti melangkah, menyaksikan sepasang robot yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya. Sepasang robot yang sudah rusak, sepasang robot yang telah mati dengan seluruh tubuh basah akan air hujan. Robot yang sungguh mengenaskan. Sungguh kasihan nasibnya._

 _Kemudian, pemilik sepasang kaki itu bergeming.)_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca.

Ahahaha ...! Saya sudah kuliah, tapi masih aja punya banyak _project_. Pingin nulis ini, nulis itu. Pingin ikut _event_ ini, _event_ itu. Setidaknya ada lima _draft_ lagi yang ingin saya tulis. Semoga semuanya kelar. Bantu doa, ya. /eh/

LenRin NOTP saya coretOTPsayaLenMeikocoret. Saya lebih memandang LenRin sebagai saudara, bukan dalam nuansa romantis. Inginnya saya membuat LenRin di sini dengan bumbu-bumbu romansa, namun ternyata saya tidak sanggup, ya. /plak/

Oke, ini _fic_ yang dipersembahkan untuk dua _event_ sekaligus. Terima kasih kepada para penyelenggara yang telah mencetuskan _event_ menarik. Terima kasih pula pada pembaca yang telah membaca _fic_ ini. Silakan baca lanjutannya di bawah dan tinggalkan sepotong _review_. Salam~

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _"Hei, Rin."_

Padang rumput yang luas, padang rumput yang tak asing dikenali. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa ada di sini. Entahlah, ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa.

"Rin."

 _Namun, itu sudah perasaan lama._

"Rin."

 _Karena kini, ia sudah mengerti._

"Bangun."

Rin membuka mata perlahan, mengejap-ngejap sesaat. Sinar matahari yang cerah sontak menyilaukan matanya. Ah, langit yang sudah lama ia tak lihat. Langit biru yang disinari mentari.

 _Di manakah ia?_

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, namun pertanyaan itu sirna ketika mendengar kembali sebuah suara.

"Sudah bangun, Rin?"

Rin berpindah atensi, kemudian mata Rin membulat.

"L ... Len?"

Len tersenyum begitu Rin memanggil. Ia membiarkan Rin berbaring, sementara ia duduk di sampingnya, setia menunggu Rin hingga sadar. Angin berhembus lembut menggoyangkan ilalang tinggi, membuat mereka sedikit tergelitik.

"Ya, Rin?"

Mata Rin makin melebar. Sontak ia menegakkan punggung hingga posisi duduk. Ringan rasanya.

"Hei, Rin!" Melihat Rin yang berlaku tiba-tiba, Len berubah panik. "Jangan tiba-tiba begitu, dong—"

"Apa maksudmu 'ya'? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Rin mencengkeram kedua bahu Len dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, kemudian ia tersadar. "Tunggu, kau asli, kan—?"

"Aku asli," ujar Len sembari kembali mengulas senyum. "Di sini, aku hidup, Rin."

Rin terperangah. Tangan perlahan ia lepaskan dari bahu Len. "Apa ... maksudmu ...?"

 _Ctak._

"Aduh!" Rin sontak memegang dahinya sesaat Len tiba-tiba menyentil dahinya. "Kenapa, sih, Len—"

"Kau menyusulku ke sini." Len berucap pendek. "Itu membuatku marah."

Rin menautkan alis. "Kenapa kau marah?" Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Len. Aku ingin menyusulmu—"

"Tapi aku ingin kau hidup, Rin."

Rin terperangah.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkanku, Rin. Semua bermula dari kecerobohanku. Aku melakukannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan." Len melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seharusnya, kau tinggalkan saja aku waktu itu—"

"Mana mungkin, Len!" Rin langsung memotong. "Kau kira aku setega itu?! Aku tak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana—"

"Tapi aku ingin kau tetap hidup, Rin."

Ucapan Len terdengar tegas, membuat Rin tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Len menatap lurus Rin. Pandangannya begitu dalam. Sebagai kembarannya, Rin tahu, sorot mata itu mengandung sebuah makna yang besar. Sebuah makna bahwa kata-katanya adalah mutlak dan tidak mau dibantah.

Namun, Rin tidak gentar.

"Aku mati kalau kau mati, Len."

Kali ini, Len terkesima.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkan hidup setelah melihat kau mati, Len. Aku tak tahu harus ke mana, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku terus berjalan adalah harapan kau akan hidup kembali." Rin melanjutkan ucapan. Sendu tergurat jelas di matanya. "Kau adalah pahlawanku, Len. Aku ingin kau hidup kembali, dan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi sebagai saudara."

Mereka pun terdiam, hening. Angin sepoi lagi-lagi berhembus, ilalang pun lagi-lagi bergoyang. Sinar matahari kembali menyorot bumi, menghalau awan-awan putih di sekitarnya. Padang rumput yang begitu indah, sebuah tempat bermain yang dulu mereka idam-idamkan.

"Tapi, maafkan aku, Len ..." Rin menengadah memandang langit, tersenyum begitu hambar. "Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah begitu cepat ..."

Len mengamati Rin intens, sebelum kemudian ia mendengus kecil dan tersenyum. Ia tahu sifat Rin. Rin memang tak bisa apa-apa sendiri. Len menganggap itu wajar. Lagipula, ia senang karenanya.

 _Ia adalah tempat bergantung Rin._

 _Dari dulu, sekarang, hingga kapanpun._

 _Len berjanji tak akan mengecewakannya._

 _Dulu ... sebelum ia mati._

"Kau sudah berjuang, Rin ..." Len berujar. Ia tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan satu tangan di dada. "Aku senang ... kau memikirkanku."

Rona merah bersemu sedikit di pipi Rin. Ia terkesima.

"Baiklah, kita tidak perlu menyesalinya lagi," kata Len. "Karena kita ... sudah bersama di sini."

Rin masih terpana.

"Di tempat yang damai, di tempat di mana tidak ada yang menolak kita, di tempat di mana kita bisa bermain bersama selamanya." Len tersenyum dengan sorot mata begitu teduh. "Hei, Rin, kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Rin begitu terpana hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Air matanya meleleh. Segera ia menghapus air matanya dengan satu jari, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum haru.

"Mana mungkin ... aku keberatan ... bodoh."

Sepasang kembar itu berlari menyusuri padang rumput, riang tak terkira. Mereka berlari bersisian, sesekali menyenggol satu sama lain seraya tertawa bersama. Hal yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan dulu, dan kini, mereka dapat melakukannya lagi. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

Mereka bermain bersama di dalam sebuah dunia yang hanya milik mereka berdua.

Len dan Rin.

Sepasang robot yang tak akan berhenti tertawa lepas.

Sepasang robot yang telah dapat hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

.

.

Meiko melangkah perlahan di sisi sebuah ranjang putih, menatap sekeliling ruangan seperti biasa. Ruangan yang gelap tak menghalangi sang profesor untuk dapat memandang. Hal yang lumrah dalam laboratoriumnya, yang penuh akan robot ekperimen dan alat-alat canggih lainnya.

Atensi Meiko kemudian terpaku pada sosok di ranjang putih. Tidak hanya satu, melainkan dua. Mereka tengah berbaring di sana, dengan kabel-kabel yang terpasang di seluruh tubuh mereka. Kedua robot yang ia temukan di jalanan ini telah menjadi rongsokan mengenaskan memang, namun Meiko tak sampai hati meninggalkan mereka. Meiko mencoba memperbaiki mereka, dan sepertinya, itu mulai membuahkan hasil.

Melihat mereka sama-sama tersenyum seraya saling menggenggam tangan, Meiko ikut mengulas senyum.

 _Sepertinya, mereka sedang bermimpi indah._

* * *

 _ **fin**_


End file.
